Home Alone
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Based on MarioMario8989's YouTube video.


_**Home Alone**_

_**I know I said that I would quit fanfics for a while, but this came to mind.**_

_**This was inspired by the video "Cute Mario Bros. - Home Alone" by MarioMario8989. Here's the link: watch?v=kg2CrtgAvkM. By all means, check the channel out.**_  
_**As usual, be constructive.**_

* * *

Mario and Luigi were playing the Wii U.

"Wow, the Wii U is amazing!" Mario said in his trademark Italian voice.

"It's so much better than the old dumb Wii!" Luigi said.

"Well, I wouldn't call it dumb." Mario replied.

Luigi then went to Mii Maker.

"Alright, Mario, I'm gonna make a Mii of myself." Luigi said.

"Okie-dokie!" Mario said.

As hardcore music started playing, Luigi was making his newest Mii. He would spend so many hours into making...and then...

And then...

* * *

"It is complete." Luigi announced.

Luigi showed him the Mii...which looked nowhere near like him, and also looked very strange.

Mario was speechless. What was he looking at?

"Luigi, what is up with you and your weird mind? You are suspended for, like a week." Mario said.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry, so can I have some old-fashioned spaghetti and ravioli?" Luigi asked.

"After that, no." Mario said. "I'm kidding, let me check."

Mario went into the kitchen and checked in the fridge.

Meanwhile, Luigi was making a extremely bizarre Mii until...

* * *

**"MAMA-MIA!"**

Luigi heard his brother's scream and jumped as soon as he did.

"Mario, what is it? !"

"WE'RE ALL OUT OF ITALIAN FOOD!"

Both then screamed:

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"**

A abrupt silence.

**"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !"**

"Oh, well, I'll just go and buy some." Mario said.

"But, Mario!" Luigi said in fear.

"What?" Mario asked.

"I've never been home alone before! Can't I just come with you? !" Luigi said in fear, shaking.

Mario then thought about a memory. Cars flipping, guns firing, screaming and explosions.

"Luigi...after last time, _**NO.**_" Mario said before getting the keys.

"No, wait, Mario! I'll do anything! I'll never do that again! !" Luigi pleaded before stopping Mario. "Please, Mario. Don't leave me here...I might die..."

"Don't worry, Luigi, I'll be back in 10 minutes, tops. You can do this. It's for the Italian food." Mario said before leaving.

Luigi started to whimper as Mario got into the Wild Wing.

* * *

"I'm not protected...The house will be haunted soon..." Luigi whined before screaming and running into his room and under the blankets. He then turned on a camcorder.

"This is Luigi...I'm home alone for the first time...and I know that...they're coming...They're coming for me...The Boos...are coming...I'm so scared..." Luigi managed to say through absolute terror.

Luigi stuck his head out of the bed and saw nothing out of the ordinary. No danger, no Boos, nothing different.

"Oh...I guess it's not that bad." Luigi said, calming down. Then he realized it. "I have the house to myself...Hmm..." Then he grinned.

* * *

He jumped on the bed and slid on the stair rail, all while cheering. Then he stood on the roof.

"I always wanted to do this." He said. There was a pool that he planned on jumping in all the way from the house roof.

He jumped, but missed, and fell on his face. The pool splashed on top of him.

* * *

He sat on the couch.

"Best night ever!" He said.

That wouldn't be true when** the power went out.**

He gasped, his heart racing.

"Oh, no...The p-power's out..." Luigi said before panicking.

He got some matches to light some candles.

"Okay...Calm down, Luigi...Remember the song..." Luigi said before whimpering.

"T-Twinkle, twinkle, little s-star..." Luigi tried to sing, but sometimes he would pause shortly to cry.

Then...

* * *

The candles were blown out.

Luigi shrieked as he tried to escape the house.  
**"MARIO! ! MARIO! ! !"** He screamed.

He sprinted to his room and locked the door, and flew under the blankets, and turned on the camcorder.

**"THEY'VE ARRIVED! ! THEY'RE COMING TO KILL ME! ! !"** Luigi said before screaming and panicking.

* * *

The door then opened. He then slowly got out of the blankets.

"P-please tell me it's Mario...I wanna get out of here..." Luigi said, tears streaming down his face.

But it wasn't. It was worse than any Boo or Bowser. It was a black shadow that looked like Bowser, but looked much thinner and craftier. It was _Dry Bowser._ The dry king roared as Luigi screamed and ran into the closet, taking the camcorder with him.

"He's here to kill me...I have to get out of here...I want Mario..." Luigi cried to the camcorder. Dry Bowser suddenly appeared behind him and Luigi screamed and ran once more. He then tried to get out of the house, but Dry Bowser was there.

* * *

Dry Bowser then cornered Luigi. He couldn't run anywhere. He frantically tried to escape, but there was no way to run now. If he would attack, he would be severely injured. So Luigi only had one way to escape...and it was two words and one tear...

**"...Finish me..."**

Dry Bowser blew blue fire...and thus Luigi was free from the dry king...

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**NOT!**_

* * *

Luigi then woke up, gasping. He found himself under the pool again. The water spilled before the pool flipped over, so he didn't drown. He then saw someone flipping the pool. Thinking that it was still Dry Bowser, he screamed and hugged himself.

Fortunately, it was Mario!

"Luigi, what's wrong with you?" Mario said.

"I had a bad dream...A really, really bad dream..." Luigi managed to cry out.

"Why were you under the pool?" Mario said.

"It-it was a stunt...I was knocked out, and...and I had a horrible dream...A-a undead Bowser killed me..." Luigi said before hugging Mario.

"You mean Dry Bowser?" Mario asked.

"Y-yes..." Luigi broke down crying.

"It's okay, Luigi. You're fine. I got the spaghetti and ravioli." Mario said, attempting to cheer Luigi up.

Luigi smiled.

* * *

Later, Mario and Luigi were eating Italian food, playing the Wii U once again.

"So how did it go, including the dream?" Mario said.

"It went to bad, to great, to terrible." Luigi said.

"Well, things are going good again, so here's a lesson. When you're in a tunnel, always look for the light. That way, things will go better." Mario told Luigi.

"Okay." Luigi said.

And thus the story ends on a happy note.

* * *

_**THE REAL END**_

_**I had fun making this. I hope you had fun reading it! Be constructive, please. :D**_


End file.
